For the purpose of supplementing a vehicle operator's nighttime visual information that is made available by headlights, it has been proposed to use a vehicle night vision system, and such an example is disclosed in Japanese patent laid open publication No.2003-40033. In this conventional nigh vision system, the night vision system is activated when the surrounding illumination is below a prescribed level and, additionally, the headlights are turned on by the vehicle operator.
For the purpose of supplementing a vehicle operator's nighttime visual information that is made available by headlights, it has been proposed to use a vehicle night vision system, and such an example is disclosed in Japanese patent laid open publication No.2003-40033. In this conventional night vision system, the night vision system is activated when the surrounding illumination is below a prescribed level and, additionally, the headlights are turned on by the vehicle operator.